


Berzerko Barbie Doll

by Ghostofst4rm4n



Category: Fear Street Series - R. L. Stine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostofst4rm4n/pseuds/Ghostofst4rm4n
Summary: Sean is tired of Anna's games. He's decided to take take the fight to her this time. Only he needs to get to her house on Fear Street first.
Collections: September 2020 Prompts Collection





	Berzerko Barbie Doll

Sean had had enough. There was nothing that was going to stop him from getting his revenge tonight. He knew exactly where Anna was going to be tonight. He had snuck into her house earlier in the day and had hidden himself in one of the closets. He had told his best bud Cody that he was tired of having Anna play pranks on him.

Getting him kicked off the team for having missed practice too many times. He tried to explain to Coach Harrington that it was Anna who had let the air out of the tires of his bike. But he was not buying it. He felt it would be a good lesson for Sean to absorb early in life. He was beyond angry at this point and decided he was going to scare her one good.

When he told Cody about his plan, he seemed hesitant at first, but eventually he agreed it was a good idea. To make sure she wouldn’t be able to keep getting away with ruining his life. It’s one thing to ruin one of his shirts. But the team was everything to him.

He had to skip the last period of the day in order to have enough time to bike to the top of Shadyside. He had to steal the records from the office for where she lived. Whenever he asked around about her he just got weird looks, like the other students had never heard or seen her before. But he knew she was real. A real pain in his ass!

He found her file and saw she lived on old Fear Street. Once he had the address he biked over to her place and made his way up some lattice on the side of the house. He made sure no one was watching as he entered one of the bedroom windows.

Then he waited.

And waited.

And…

Sean jolted upright had to stop himself from slamming open the closet door. He didn’t know how long he had been out for, but he was hoping enough time had passed. Pressing his ear to the door, intent on making sure his victim would be in the middle of getting undressed. He wanted to see the shock and shame on her face when he jumped out and flashed a picture of her. He’d post it all over the school. 

_That will teach her to mess with me._

He heard some shuffling outside the door now, and a light and airy voice. _That’s her!_

Camera in hand he was ready to spring into action. He threw open the door and began snapping wildly.

_FLASH! FLASH! FLASSHH!_

“Ha! I got you! That should teach you to ever-”

The words were caught in his throat now. He was all ready to see Anna in her underwear embarrassed and trying to cover herself. Instead she was standing there holding hands with Cody. Cody!

“What the fuck is going on here?!”

Anna and Cody released their clasped hands, that’s when Sean’s eyes fell on the axe in her hand. “Seriously, this is not funny. The fuck are you playing at? Did you snitch man?”

Cody reared his head back and his head snapped off his neck. He crumbled to the floor as blood began to pool around him. Anna stepped forward and Caressed Sean cheek. “We were expecting you. We have always been expecting you. Cody is an old friend of mine. I’m hoping you will be too. Now. And. Forever.”

She swung the axe.


End file.
